


Family Bondage

by Notsalony



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accepted Slavery, F/M, Forced Incest, Forced Masturbation, Forced Nudity, Forced Public Nudity, Forced Sexuality, Government Slavery, Incest, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Reinstated Slavery, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, State Sponsored Slavery, drugged, enslavement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Jake didn’t know when he went to live with his Aunt and Uncle that his life was going to drastically change forever.





	Family Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> Original work, randomly happens. Will happen more if I ever get the Patreon off the ground next year.

My life’s always been pretty great.  Never wanted for anything, if I needed something I just had to ask my parents and it was taken care of.  I understood that not everyone was this well off, so I made sure I didn’t abuse what I had.  It was important to me that I helped other people.  Partly because I had it so good, and partly because I didn’t want to end up like my cousin Keith.  He had always been a bit of a dick.  Nice enough to me, but towards other people he was a complete dick.  People always said we were like night and day.  And I know it made him a little jealous at time.  I didn’t bother worrying about it all that much.  Thinking back, maybe I should have.   
  
Two days after my seventeenth birthday, we were driving out to dinner to celebrate dad’s latest investment when our car was blindsided.  I woke up three weeks later, in a lot of pain and laying in a bed in the hospital.  The doctor’s didn’t tell me much, they waited till my Uncle got there and he told me my parents were still in comas and he hadn’t been sure I’d wake up. I was so doped up on pain meds it took me a little while to realize I was laying there completely naked with tubes going in and out of my cock and when I realized I started to try to cover up.  I’ve always been big, but shy about my body.  My girlfriend has only seen me a couple of times.  And the one time she took a photo of me it took forever for me to be okay with that.  But my Uncle saw my movement and held my hand.  Telling me it’d be best if I just left it where the nurses and doctors needed it so that they could have access to the tubes as they needed.   
  
Really that should have been the first clue something was wrong.  But I was drugged so I didn’t know what was going on.  If I’d been conscious enough to know what was going on, I’d like to say I would have noticed what they were doing and saying, and maybe have even read the names of the medications they were giving me.  My leg was in a sling so it wasn’t like I could get up anyways.  But things only got weirder as within a few days of waking up I realized that not only was my cock bigger but my balls were swollen and hurting.   
  
I brought it up with the Doctors and they determined that I needed to have my balls and prostate milked but due to the sensitivity to my genitals that they’d have to anally stimulate my orgasm.  I was still too stoned from the drugs to understand so they had a conversation with my Uncle about how best to work my prostate and milk me.  I remember him discussing that he didn’t want them to using anything fleshy I think he said.  But in the end they spread my legs, lifted my tender balls and fingered my hole till I was nice and lubed and they lubed up what looked like a large sex toy and worked it into my ass.   
  
I have a vague memory of them asking my sexuality and my Uncle who was sitting watching the whole thing said I was straight.  They offered the use of a slave girl, and he said yes, but for him.  It wasn’t like I could actually use my cock right now.  So they brought in a naked girl, she looked to be in her twenties with large tits, skin like pale cream, and as the Doctors fucked me with the toy in my ass to milk me, I watched my uncle fuck this slave girl right in front of me.   
  
It was like live action porn and it didn’t take long for me to get hard and to start cumming into the tubes.  He didn’t stop when I’d cum, and kept fucking the slave girl till he’d emptied in her twice; the second time was after my Aunt walked in and held a conversation with him as if it was the most normal thing in the world for him to be fucking a slave in front of her.  Which who knows, maybe it was.  I didn’t know what their home life was like.  But it was weird that I was naked and hard in front of them both while this was going on right there in the middle of the hospital room.  When he was done he told her to go on about her duties and put himself away and they had something that passed as a conversation while glancing at my naked body.   
  
Somewhere in there the drugs I was on kicked up again and I was swallowed up by a silent blackness.  On some level I wish I’d staid in that shadowed place of nothingness lost out of time and space.  Maybe then I’d have been spared what was yet to come.  I don’t know.  Honestly there are days I wish I’d never woken up again.  Some days I wish I hadn’t woken up at all.  And others I’m scared to death I’ll never wake up again.   
  
Which is worse, the nightmare you can’t escape or the one you cling to in order to escape bigger nightmares?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought or if you’d be into seeing more of this.


End file.
